Marry Me
by Becksibee
Summary: This is the story of how Ron asked Hermione to marry him. R&R Enjoy :


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would have been a genius!

The story of how Ron asked Hermione to marry him.

I decided to write this one night while bored. I wanted to try and write with different characters. After writing Harry and Ginny for so long I found this pairing rather difficult.

***Whispers* _Dont forget to Review :-)_**

Enjoy

* * *

Marry Me?

Ron and Hermione were staying at The Burrow this Christmas along with Harry and Ginny. They all moved into Grimmauld a few months back when Ginny and Hermione finished school. They removed all trace of Slytherin in the house and decorated it in brighter colours, creams, starlets, yellows etc to make it a more brighter, welcoming and homely place.

They all enjoyed living together; it was big enough so they didn't get in each others way. They made there bedrooms en suite so they never had to wait for the bathroom and gave the couples there privacy. Kreacher insisted on returning to Grimmauld Place but Harry made sure he had his own room, a real room not a small cupboard near the boiler in the kitchen. He had working hours and days off. They all showed him respect and he showed them it back, even forgetting that Hermione was a "Mudblood" Harry had a chat with him about this.

So this Christmas was spent with the whole family at The Burrow. Ron and Hermione in Ron's old room, Ginny and Harry in Ginny's old room, Charlie came home and stayed in his old room, George who was still living at home as he felt it unable to go back to the flat was in his room sharing with Percy, Bill And fleur stayed in Percy's old room with baby Victoire it was her first Christmas and everybody was very excited.

It was Ginny who went on the wake up duty this morning. Banging on everybody's doors, not leaving until she knew for sure there were awake. In doing so woke most of the house up, and a now screaming baby Victoire. Ron and Hermione were laid in bed together, snuggling up when they heard the pounding footsteps on the stairs warning them that Ginny was on her way up.

'Where awake Gin,' shouted Ron when suddenly the door flew open and an excited Ginny pounced in followed by a very tired and grumpy looking Harry.

'MERRY CHRISTMAS,' she said as she ran and pounced on the bed. Hermione laughed but Ron looked sternly at her.

'Merry Christmas Gin, Harry,' said Hermione as she gave her friend a hug.

'Yeah, Merry Christmas,' Harry mumbled as he sat on the bed and laid back with his eyes closed.

'Oh come on Harry, cheer up. Its Christmas,' beamed Ginny.

'Woo-hoo. Christmas. Yay.' He said not even attempting to add excitement to his voice while lazily waving his arms in the air.

'My god Harry where the hell is your Christmas spirit?' asked Ron bemused at his total lack of enjoyment.

'In bed. Asleep. Where I should be.'

'I think he's grumpy,' said Ginny playfully.

'You would be as well if you didn't arrive home from work while 2am after doing an 17 hour shift because some idiots thought it would be funny to dress up as death eaters and some how produced the dark mark and we had to spend hours interrogating them. Only to be woken up 4 hours later,' he snapped standing up and walking out the room.

'See you down stairs scrooge,' shouted Hermione to him.

'Bah, humbug!' he replied back, and Hermione stared to laugh. Ron and Ginny looked at her confused as to what they were on about. 'From a Christmas Carol?' she asked, their looked told her as if she was making no sense. 'I will tell you both the story later. I actually might get it on video to watch since you don't like reading. Ouu I might get _'The Muppet Christmas Carol'_ that one is so much fun.'

Harry and Hermione had tried to teach Ron and Ginny as much about the Muggle world as possible. Even Grimmauld Place was supplied with electric, a TV, VCR, Stereo System and a Playstation which Ron loved, they still had a lot to teach them. Ron and Ginny still got confused at some of the remarks Harry and Hermione would say to each other before laughing.

'Riiiight,' said Ginny. 'Anyway going to see if I can get grumpy to cheer up before we all go downstairs, I will do what ever means are necessary so please do not enter the room,' she said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

'Yeah, like we would just walk in their room," said Ron as he lightly kissed his girlfriend. 'Merry Christmas,' he said softly before kissing her so gently and lovingly again.

They both wrapped a dressing gown around themselves and headed downstairs together hand in hand. As they walked passed Ginny and Harry's room to use the bathroom Ron had to shout to them to use the Muffliato charm, a couple of seconds later all went quite.

Ron and Hermione were huddled in front of the fire, Molly had made everyone tea, and Hermione's parents Steve and Alice where here and Molly had invited Dromeda and Teddy again.

'Where is Ginny and Harry, I thought they would be down by now,' said Molly. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and smirked. 'I'll go get them,' she said heading towards the stairs.

'Nooo!' shouted both Ron and Hermione at the same time. Molly looked at them with a puzzled look on her face. 'You don't want to go up there,' said Ron seriously.

'Why ever not?'

'Well… well Harry was very grumpy this morning after his day at work yesterday and lack of sleep. So Ginny has decided to attempt to cheer him up by what ever means necessary and asked us not to go into their room,' Hermione told her, and the room.

'Oh,' was her reply before sitting back down.

It wasn't long afterwards that they arrived back down stairs, both holding hands with goofy smiles on their faces. The whole room turned to look at them and started to cheer, all with smirks on their faces.

'Merry Christmas everyone,' said Harry cheerfully to the room before giving Molly, Alice, Dromeda, Fleur and Hermione a hug, followed by giving Teddy and Victoire a small kiss and cuddle.

'Wow you seem in a better mood Harry,' Ron remarked. Harry just smiled at him.

When Harry and Ginny sat down and all got settled everyone started opening there presents. Everyone in the room, including Steve, Alice and Dromeda received the traditional Weasley jumper. When Ron opened his he was surprised. Gone was the maroon with a large "R" on it instead it was black with two orange C entwined together.

'Wow mum, Chudley Cannons this is awesome. Thank you so much,' he said giving his mum a hug.

That Christmas Ron bought Hermione a beautiful gold chain, with a solid gold heart on it. In the centre of the heart was a singular diamond. Hermione gasped, she was taken back with his, her eyes filled.

'Do you like it?' asked Ron not sure weather to take the tears as a good or bad sign.

'Oh Ronald, it's so beautiful,' she replied emotionally giving him a big hug. He also got her some other small bits, such as a teddy, perfume and chocolates etc.

Hermione bought him a new broom. The Nimbus 3000. In scarlet and gold and he truly loved it.

After everyone had opened there presents and had breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione took Teddy out in the back garden to try his new first broom out. It only hovered about a foot of the ground, and didn't go very fast, but for a 20 month old it was ideal. He loved it, zooming around and giggling like crazy.

'I think we've got a new Gryffindor Quidditch player here,' beamed Harry.

'He might not be in Gryffindor Harry. I know Remus was but don't forget Tonks was in Hufflepuff,' said Hermione smartly.

'Yes but you've seen him. He has no fear. Remember the roundabout at the park in Summer?' said Harry in a matter of fact attitude. Ron and Ginny had to agree with Harry on this one.

'Hey you three, fancy a game of Quidditch?' shouted Bill from the back door.

'Hell Yeah, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I vs. you four,' said point to Bill, Charlie, Percy and George.

'Ha-ha were gonna kick your arses,' grinned Charlie.

'Sure you will, apparently Harry was better then you at Hogwarts Charlie which I hear is something and I play professionally,' said Ginny proudly, for both her and Harry.

'Gin, you're on the Holyhead Harpies reserve team,' said George as if that meant she wasn't that good.

'And what reserve team are you on again George?' she threw back at him. All the family laughed at her answer.

10 minutes later the entire family was outside watching, Arthur agreed to be a ref, Ron was zooming around on his new broom which was tied 2nd best in the group. Harry topped with his Firebolt and Ginny having the same broom as Ron.

It was a good game, Ron's team slaughtered Bills team. They worked a strategy out where they would give Bills team a couple of goals, make them think there were better then zoom it and take it all away, which they did. Hermione having slowly got used to a broom played really well. However Percy was very pleased with himself over a superb tackle he got on Harry, knocking him off his broom, Harry got a black eye from this. After the game everyone went back inside baring the four friends who decided to build a snowman. Just as there were applying the finishing touches they got attacked by a lot of snowballs. Bill, Charlie, Percy and George had sneaked out and attacked them. Well revenge was inevitable wasn't it?

An hour later they got called in for dinner. Molly, as usual, provided an excellent dinner. For starters she did a prawn cocktail, for main course it was Turkey, miniature sausages wrapped in bacon, Yorkshire Puddings, Mashed potato, Peas, Carrots, parsnips, sweet corn with Apple Sauce, Mint Sauce or cranberry sauce to choose from. Desert there was a selection of Deserts from Hot Chocolate Fudge cake to forest fruit Gateau, with a choice of pouring cream, squirty cream, custard or ice cream.

'Fancy going for a walk Hermione?' Ron asked her.

'Sure why not. You and Harry joining us Ginny?' she asked.

'Err…' she said looking over at Harry. He was hard on asleep in front of the fire. 'We'll pass for now, if he wakes up we'll come and join you.'

So Ron and Hermione wrapped up warm and headed outside where a light snow was falling. They took a walk through the snowy fields hand in hand. Hermione stopped, 'Need to tie my shoe lace' she said to Ron as she bend down. As she stood up she brought a hand full of snow with her and pushed it into Ron's unexpected face. Laughing she ran away, Ron chasing her with a snow ball. Just he was about to push the snow in her face she pulled him forwards and placed a soft kiss in his lips, followed by the snow in her hand in his face again. She managed to escape again.

Ron soon caught up with her finally getting his revenge. Hermione fell into the snow panting after there running, Ron dropped down next to her. Both there faces red from the cold, both panting slightly. Ron's heart beating wildly he moved into kiss her; she laid down in the snow and pulled him towards her. He looked her in the eyes, moved a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear; he then placed his lips on hers.

_Quarter of an hour later_

'Hey what you two up to?' shouted a happy voice not far in the distance. Hermione shot up, knocking Ron on to his side and ran over to Harry and Ginny who were walking hand in hand. A couple of seconds later Ron was with them.

'You look very happy Hermione,' commented Ginny.

'You've done it, haven't you?' said Harry staring at Ron smiling. 'Done what?' asked Ginny looking from her boyfriend to her brother.

'Show her,' said Ron. Hermione lifted her hand up.

'OH. MY. GOD. Look at the size of that thing, surprised you can lift your hand at all. Congratulations,' squealed Ginny taking Hermione into a big tight hug. 'And you knew about it?' she said more sternly towards Harry.

'Of course I did. Just because we're blokes doesn't mean we don't talk about personal important decisions with each other you know. And why didn't I tell you? Because it was a secret and didn't want Hermione to know about it.'

'I wouldn't have told her,' she said defending herself.

'You would,' all three of the said at the same time.

'I wouldn't have told her,' they all looked at her sceptically. Then she smiled 'On purpose. I think we should go tell everyone.' She said excitedly.

'We?' said Harry looking at her. 'Its there engagement. Let them tell them when they want to. He said staring at her.

'How about now?' said Hermione. Ron nodded and together all four of them walked back towards the house. 'We'll go in first; Ginny will keep her mouth shut. We'll say we saw you heading back and will be back shortly. Then its up to you two from there,' said Harry. Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry and Ginny walked in first like planned. Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

'What's up with you?' asked Bill. That man never missed a thing though Ginny before replying 'Nothing. I've just had a nice walk with my boyfriend and in a good mood.'

'Did you see Ron and Hermione on your walk?' asked Molly. 'We were all thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.'

'We saw them heading back this way in the distance. Shouldn't be to lon-' Harry was cut off by the back door opening and Ron and Hermione merging though it.

'Nice walk dears?' asked Molly smiling warmly at them.

'Brilliant,' they both said in unison.

'We were all thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks for a Christmas drink. Will you four be joining us?'

'Yeah. But we have something to tell you all first,' said Ron. He then looked so lovingly at Hermione, a small goofy smile on his face. She smiled back and nodded her head once, 'While out for a walk Ron asked me to marry him.'

'And she said YES!' scream Ron excitedly. Everyone stood there, there jaws dropped. Everyone thought it would be Harry and Ginny to be engaged first. What nobody knew was there where, had been for a few weeks now, what Ron and Hermione didn't know was that Ginny did indeed know about Ron's proposal. Harry asked Ginny to keep it all quite, he planned on asking her before Ron told Harry his Christmas plans. Harry didn't want to shine on Ron and Hermione's parade with this one; he wanted them to have the attention for once.

After everybody and hugged and congratulated the newly engaged couple, Molly spoke. 'You can tell us how you proposed over a drink.' She said as she dabbed her eyes with her hanky.

Everyone eventually made there way into the pub. Madam Rosmerta pushed a few tables together to seat the whole family. Ron and Hermione invited Hagrid, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Davis (The new DADA professor and Head of Gryffindor house.) Whom they told the news to, Arthur bought a few bottles of Champaign (As one wasn't enough for everyone) and along with the Professors and Madam Rosmerta the family toasted to Ron and Hermione's Engagement.

'So come on tell us, how did he propose?' asked Ginny once everyone had settled down with there favourite drink.

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and told the story. Which went like this;

'We decided to take a walk through the snowy fields, we were holding hands when Hermione stopped, "Need to tie my shoe lace" she to me as she bend down. As she stood up she brought a hand full of snow with her and pushed it unexpected into my face. She ran away laughing so I chased her with a snow ball. I was just about to push the snow in her face when she pulled me forwards and placed a soft kiss on my lips, so I dropped the ball and placed my arms around her, she however had other plans though. While I was distracted she push the snow in her hand into my face again. I screamed and let go of her immediately, my mouth was gaping and I bet I looked shocked so I chased her again as she managed to escape me.

'I soon caught up with Hermione finally getting my revenge. Hermione fell into the snow panting after the running, I dropped down next beside her. Our faces were red from running and stinging slightly as the cold wind and slow blew on to our hot faces, we were both panting slightly. My heart was beating wildly as moved into kiss her; she laid down in the snow and pulled my towards her. I looked her in the eyes, moved a strand of hair from and face and placed it behind her ear; I then placed my lips on hers.

'The snow had started to fall heavily now, darkness was setting it, I know the beautiful view around us was breathtaking, but I only had eyes for the most beautiful thing in front of my very own eyes,' said Ron goofily smiling at Hermione while placing an arm around her. The family were all holding onto every word he was saying. All awwing when he said about Hermione been the most beautiful thing to him.

'He took a deep breath, "Marry me?" he said softly to me, his eyes not leaving mine. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what he was asking me. "Make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" he said,' said Hermione her eyes bright with emotion.

'I then pulled my last present to her from my pocket,' he smiled taking her hand in his.

'And it was this. The most beautiful gold ring I've ever seen,' she sighed happily looking at the ring on her finger, which Ron held up to show everyone.

'With a beautiful diamond in the middle and two smaller ones either side,' said Ginny looking at the ring in "Envy". 'I want one,' she said to Harry. 'Maybe next year love,' he smiled pulling her towards him.

'"Yes," I screeched. Ron smiled, well smiled is an understatement, he was beaming from ear to ear. His hand was shaking like crazy as placed the ring on to my finger, and I pulled him into a kiss again.

'We were like that for a few minutes before them two interrupted us,' said Ron indicating to Harry and Ginny. 'And Hermione, your hand was shaking just as bad as mine,' he smiled before gently kissing her again.

She didn't disagree.

The family were wiping there eyes, George was worse then the girls.

'That was beautiful Ron, Congratulations bro,' said George to his brother. That night the family had drinks, Ron and Hermione disappeared a couple of hours later. They both returned to there own room in Grimmauld Place. Out of respect for there privacy Harry and Ginny stayed at the Burrow again that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review by pressing the green button below.

If you enjoyed this or thought it mere alright check out my other stories.


End file.
